Sayonara
by Riren18
Summary: Menjadi seorang idol tidak selamanya menyenangkan, ada pula saat di mana semua terasa memuakkan dan membuat lelah. Kisaragi Aine, seorang idol muda merasakan hal tersebut. Rasa lelah dan frustasi pun mulai menyelimuti pemuda itu. Belum lagi tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang di rasakannya. Bagaimanakah akhir cerita sang pemuda itu?


SAYONARA….

 **A** ine Kisaragi, siapa pun kenal dengan nama pemuda ini yang banyak di gilai banyak anak perempuan. Dengan wajah tampan nan _baby face_ mampu membuat gadis mana saja bertekuk lutut padanya sekaligus membuat para pemuda _envy_ melihatnya. Selain wajah yang tampan, Aine juga di berkati suara yang lembut dan merdu. Aine juga sangat berbakat di bidang selain menyanyi. Ya…. Dia seorang _Idol_ yang sempurna sekali, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Pasti tiap orang berpikir begitu tentangnya. Namun, berbeda dengan yang di rasakan oleh Aine. Dia merasa menderita, lelah, dan frustasi dengan segala apa yang ada. Jadwal yang padat tiada akhir membuatnya merasa terbunuh secara perlahan-lahan dan segala macam aktifitas yang tidak bisa membuatnya beristirahat walau hanya sebentar. Aine merasa ingin meninggalkan semua yang ada dan menghilang entah ke mana. Pergi ke tempat di mana dia merasa damai dan tenang. Tidak ada pekerjaan atau yang lainnya.

Belakangan Aine mulai berubah, baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Secara fisik terlihat dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan terlihat agak pucat. Reiji, sahabat baiknya menyadari hal itu dan bertanya pada Aine tentang kesehatannya tapi Aine hanya menjawab dia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu khwatir. Lalu perubahan secara psikis terlihat bahwa Aine lebih suka menyendiri dan agak temperamen. Tidak seperti Aine yang tenang dan suka tersenyum. Aine yang dulu perlahan menghilang.

Kian hari Aine merasa semakin muak dengan segalanya, terutama kehidupannya sebagai _Idol_ ternama. Aine membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan apa yang di rasaknnya sekarang. Aine pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang sahabat, Reiji. Aine berharap Reiji mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Aine pun menelepon Reiji.

'Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut.… piiip'

Telepon dari Aine di jawab oleh kotak suara, bukan dari Reiji. Aine baru ingat jika Reiji kemungkinan masih sibuk dengan audisinya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Harapan terakhirnya pun musnah. Entah pada siapa lagi dia harus bercerita. Aine kini tinggal sendiri di sebuah kota besar. Orang tuanya telah tiada semenjak dia masih kecil. Miris memang kehidupannya tapi itulah kehidupan sang _Idol_ yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin kisah Aine masih belum seberapa jika di bandingkan yang lebih menderita dari Aine.

 **'Reiji…. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu. Ku harap kau segera pulang.'**

Aine meninggalkan pesan suara singkat kepada Reiji dengan harapan Reiji segera mendengar dan pulang. Ya…. Semoga saja.

================================== # =================================

Sementara di tempat lain, Reiji merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Di tambah hampir seminggu ini dia belum bertemu dengan Aine. Reiji merasa Aine agak berubah, tidak sama seperti dulu. Kini Aine lebih banyak diam dan terkesan menjauhi dirinya dan yang lain. Reiji ingin sekali bertemu dengan Aine tapi kesibukannya menjadi penghalang untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan Reiji tidak melihat _handphone_ nya. Karena bosan, Reiji pun menyalakan _handphone_ nya. Seketika banyak _email_ dan kotak suara. Dari sekian banyak kotak suara ada salah satunya dari Aine. Segera Reiji memutarnya.

 **'Reiji…. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu. Ku harap kau segera pulang.'**

Sebuah pesan singkat namun tersirat akan sesuatu dari Aine. Segera Reiji menelepon Aine. Tapi, Aine tidak mengangkatnya. Reji menelepon lagi. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Reiji pun mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Aine, sahabat baiknya. Reiji pun mencoba menelepon temannya yang lain.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Kei _kun_ , ini aku Reiji."

"Ada apa Reiji?"

"Apa kau belakangan ini berkomunikasi dengan Aine?. Barusan aku meneleponnya namun tidak di jawab olehnya. Apa kau tahu dia ke mana? Apa dia sibuk?"

"Kau ini bisa tidak bertanyanya satu-satu. Soal Aine, aku juga tidak tahu dia ke mana dan aku juga tidak menelepon atau bertukar _email_ padanya. Aku dan yang lain pun kebingungan mencarinya karena dia tidak ada kabar hampir sebulan ini. Ku kira kau tahu dia ke mana, ternyata kau malah bertanya padaku."

"Menurutmu Aine pergi ke mana, ya?"

"Jika aku tahu mana mungkin aku kebingungan begini. Lagipula kenapa pakai acara seperti ini sih si Aine. Merepotkan saja."

"Kei _kun_ jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aine temanmu juga. Apa kau mau mencari Aine bersama denganku?"

"Maaf Reiji, sepertinya aku tidak bisa soalnya aku masih di Okinawa untuk syuting film baruku. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, jika Aine menghubungimu kasih tahu aku, ya. _Jaa_ …."

Sambungan telepon di putus secara sepihak oleh Reiji. Kini Reiji bingung mau mencari Aine ke -tiba, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah gontai, Reiji pun berjalan menuju pintu demi melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata seorang pelayan.

"Tuan Reiji, ada surat untuk anda."

"Dari siapa?"

"Maaf saya tidak tahu surat itu dari siapa, tuan/"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya sudah repot-repot mengantarkan surat ini."

"Sama-sama, tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Reiji kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sebuah surat beramplop putih kini berada di tangannya. Sebuah surat tanpa nama dan alamat pengirim surat. Reiji pun membuka amplop itu dengan merobek bagian ujungnya. Di dalam amplop terdapat secarik kertas. Segera Reiji membaca secarik kertas itu.

 _ **For my dear friend, Reiji Kotobuki.**_

 _ **Reiji apa kabarmu ? aku harap kau baik-baik saja, ya. Kau tahu aku sangat rindu padamu. Oh, ya, pasti kini kau sedang kebingungan mencari ku. Tenang saja dan tidak perlu khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya baik-baik saja secara fisik. Ne…. Reiji pernakah kau merasa lelah dengan kehidupanmu sebagai seorang idol ?. Kau tahu aku merasakan hal itu sekarang dan rasanya membuatku frustasi dan hampir gila. Jika kau tak percaya, tidak apa-apa tapi itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang. Rasa frustasiku makin bertambah ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjadi tempat untukku bercerita. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena aku tahu kau sibuk. Ne…. Reiji, kini aku menuju suatu tempat di mana aku bisa merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tidak ada lagi kamera, wartawan, dan segala macamnya yang membuatku muak dan pusing. Aku harap bisa berada di tempat itu selamanya. Tapi, jika begitu aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi karena tempat itu jauh sekali, tak bisa di gapai oleh kendaraan apapun. Jika kau sudah membaca surat ku ini berarti aku telah berada di tempat itu.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku jika aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu dan telah membuatmu dan yang lain khawatir …..**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena telah egois melakukan hal ini…**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa kembali lagi…..**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas persahabatan yang kau berikan padaku…..**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi sahabatku….**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas segalanya…**_

 _ **Jangan lupakan aku, ya… sayonara…**_

 _ **Dari sahabatmu, Aine Kisaragi**_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Reiji. Air mata Reiji pun menetes semakin deras membasahi pipinya setelah membaca surat dari sang sahabat yang kini menghilang. Kenapa? Kenapa Reiji telat menyadarinya ?. Reiji merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat sang sahabat pergi meninggalkannya yang mungkin untuk selamanya. Kini Reiji merasa menyesal karena tidak menyadari kepedihan sahabatnya. Terlambat menyadarinya dan baru sadar ketika orang tersebut sudah pergi jauh. Namun, Reiji teringat jika tidak ada berita tentang kecelakaan atau kasus bunuh diri. Berarti ada kemungkinan Aine masih hidup, meskipun sangat tipis harapannya. Tapi, jika mencari Aine, Reiji tak tahu harus mencarinya ke pun kembali di sergapi rasa menyesal, sedih, dan kehilangan. Reiji berharap Aine baik-baik saja di suatu tempat dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri.

================================== # =================================

Musim demi musim telah di lewati Reiji dengan rasa menyesal yang masih belum hilang. Reiji pun memilih tutup mulut soal hilangnya Aine. Reiji tak ingin public tahu tentang keadaan Aine yang juga berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Aine selama hampir satu tahun ini. Namun, belum membuahkan hasil. Teman-teman Reiji dan Aine yang lain pun sempat merasa curiga pada Reiji tapi perlahan rasa curiga itu menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Setiap malam Reiji berdoa, memohon pada Dewa agar dia segera di pertemukan dengan Aine. Reiji sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

KRING…KRING…..

Suara telepon apartemennya berbunyi. Segera Reiji mengangkatnya.

"Halo, apa benar ini dengan kediaman tuan Reiji Kotobuki?"

"Ya, benar. Saya, Reiji Kotobuki. Anda siapa ?"

"Saya paman dari Kisaragi Aine. Kau sahabat dari Aine, bukan?"

Seketika tubuh Reiji membeku mendengar siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon. Pamannya Aine. Semoga saja ini pertanda baik.

"Iya. Saya sahabatnya Aine. Maaf paman apa anda tahu di mana Aine sekarang?"

"Dia sekarang bersamaku, di Hokkaido. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau ke Hokkaido untuk menemuinya ? "

"Tentu saja aku mau. Alamat paman di mana ?"

"Akan ku beritahukan lewat _email_ nanti."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya paman sudah memberi kabar padaku di mana Aine berada. Apa kabar Aine, paman? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya…. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah jika dia baik-baik saja. Lega mendengarnya."

"Ya. Aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya dan sampai berjumpa di Hokkaido. _Jaa_..."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan tak lama sebuah _email_ masuk di _handphone_ Reiji. Ya, alamat rumah paman Aine. Segera Reiji mengemasi beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas ranselnya dan keperluan lainnya. Setelah selesai, dia menghubungi _manager_ nya jika dia akan mengambil cuti selama satu minggu dengan alasan untuk pergi liburan dan untung saja di setujui karena kebetulan belum ada jadwal lagi. Setelah itu Reiji segera berangkat menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Hokkaido. Reiji tak sabar bertemu dengan Aine.

================================== # =================================

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan, Reiji telah sampai di suatu rumah yang sederhana dan terkesan agak tua. Reiji pun memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama pintu di buka dan menampilkan seorang pria dewasa yang berusia 30 an atau lebih dengan menggunakan jas dokter. Sebuah kacamata menghiasi matanya. Sebuah senyum ramah dan bersahabt terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi, Reiji tidak melihat Aine bersamanya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman saya, Kotobuki _san_. Bagaimana perjalanan ke sini ?. Cukup melelahkan, bukan ?."

"Tidak, aku sangat menikmatinya. Pemandangan di sini bagus juga ya."

"Ayo, silahkan masuk ke dalam. Maaf ya jika rumahnya kecil dan berantakan."

Reiji pun ikut masuk ke dalam bersama paman Aine. Reji pun melihat sekeliling rumah paman Aine. Sedikit berantakan memang dan sedikit tercium bau seperti obat-obatan dan samar-samar terdengar suara mesin. Reiji pun di suruh duduk di sofa sementara sang pemilik rumah membuatkannya minum. Reiji pun merasa sedikit aneh karena Aine belum keluar juga. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Aine melintas di depannya. Segera Reiji menghentikan langkah orang itu.

"Aine…. Apakah itu kau ?"

Sosok yang mirip Aine itu pun menoleh ke arah Reiji dan memandang tak mengerti pada Reiji.

"Aine? Siapa dia?"

"Aine jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu tahu. Kau Aine, kan? Aine sahabatku."

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan Aine dan aku tidak tahu siapa kamu."

Sontak Reiji merasa terkejut sekaligus heran dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. Sosok di depannya sangat mirip dengan Aine tapi dia berkata jika dia tidak mengenal Reiji dan namanya bukanlah Aine.

"Lalu kamu siapa jika kamu bukan Aine ?"

"Dia adalah hasil ciptaanku dengan Aine sebagai modelnya. Namanya adalah AI. Dia sengaja ku ciptakan supaya Aine cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya."

"Tidur panjang? Apa maksudmu, paman ?"

"Mari ikut aku jika kau ingin tahu apa maksud pembicaraanku tadi."

Reiji pun mengikuti paman Aine ke sebuah ruangan. Setelah masuk, Reiji dapat mendengar suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung dan bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat. Tak jauh terlihat sebuah ranjang dimana Aine sedang tertidur dengan tenang diatasnya, tak lupa dengan beberapa alat kedokteran menghias tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan pucat itu. Tentu saja Reiji merasa sedih luar biasa melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti sekarang. Terlihat tenang sekaligus rapuh, seperti lapisan es tipis yang akan hancur apabila di sentuh oleh sentuhan lembut.

"Kata paman, Aine baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah berbaring di sini ? kenapa? Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya hingga seperti ini ?"

"Aine melakukan bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut dari atas sebuah tebing. Secara tak sengaja aku melihatnya dan segera aku menolongnya. Aku pun melakukan sebisaku untuk menolong nyawanya. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat Aine belum membuka matanya sejak setahun yang lalu. Dia seakan menikmati tidur panjangnya. Secara fisik tubuhnya baik-baik saja namun kesadarannya belum kembali hingga membuatnya terus tertidur tanpa tahu kapan dia akan membuka matanya. Maafkan aku apabila aku membohongimu. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu bersedih melihat keadaan Aine yang seperti ini."

Reiji secara perlahan mendekati ranjang di mana Aine terbaring dan menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Aine yang terasa dingin dalam genggamannya. Raut wajah Aine terlihat tenang dan damai membuat Reiji perlahan meneteskan air mata. Setetes air mata pun membasahi punggung tangan Aine yang kini di genggam Reiji. Paman Aine dan AI keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan waktu untuk Reiji dan Aine.

"Aine….. maaf kan aku karena tidak menyadari kesedihanmu. Aku menyesal, Aine. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak terlalu mementingkan audisiku, mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa berbicara padamu dan kita tertawa bersama. Kau tahu ?. Aku rindu padamu, Aine. Aku rindu segala apa yang ada pada dirimu. Sebegitukah kau kecewanya padaku?. Ku mohon bukalah matamu, Aine. Ku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Aine. Maak kan aku, Aine. Maafkan aku."

Seketika angin pun berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tidak terlalu lebar. Secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah gerakan pada tangan Aine yang di genggam Reiji. Aine pun perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruangan. Tak lama dia menoleh ke arah Reiji dan Reiji pun menatap balik Aine yang kini melihat kea arahnya.

"Re…. Reiji…."

"Ya…. Ini aku, Reiji. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu, Aine."

Aine pun tersenyum pada Reiji. Aine menampilkan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukan pada Reiji dan yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Reiji. Kau tahu?. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Aine. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun karena aku selalu menunggumu, Reji, sahabatku."

"Aine, aku sudah membaca suratmu dan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku jika waktu itu aku tidak bersamamu dan membuatmu menderita sendirian. Mulai sekarang aku akan mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu. Aku berjanji padamu, Aine."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Reiji tapi waktuku tak banyak. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Berbagi tawa dan tangis bersamaku. Semuanya tak akan lupa meski aku sudah berada di sana nanti. Maaf ya apabila aku membuatmu dan yang lain khawatir dan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu dan yang lain. Jangan lupakan aku ya. _Sayonara_ , Reiji….."

Lalu Reiji mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Reiji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap layar monitor penunjuk detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang terlihat di sana. Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak lama sosok paman Aine muncul dengan membawa alat kejut jantung. Berkali-kali mencoba namun hasilnya garis dalam monitor itu tetap lurus. Aine telah pergi untuk selamanya. Seketika tangis Reiji pecah saat paman Aine memberi tanda jika Aine sudah tidak ada lagi.

================================== # =================================

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kematian Aine, perlahan tapi pasti Reiji pun kembali bangkit kembali. Aine kini telah hidup dengan damai dan tenang di alam sana. Kini Reiji hanya mampu mengirimkan doa untuk sahabat yang paling di sayanginya itu. Sosoknya kini tak akan pernah hadir lagi di hidupnya dan telah berubah menjadi abu. Namun, wujudnya masih masih dia bisa rasakan dan bisa di lihat meski dia bukanlah Aine yang sesungguhnya. Sekedar tubuhnya dan raut wajahnya yang mirip dengan Aine. Tapi, setidaknya sosok itu bisa mengobati rindu Reji pada Aine yang kini telah tenang di alam sana.

Selamat jalan sahabat…

Semoga kita bisa kembali di kehidupan berikutnya…..


End file.
